When You Came Into My Life
by grankalisto
Summary: "Camus, eu estou voltando para a Grécia, meus pais... bem, eles querem que eu volte e me case. Perdoe-me"


- Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente.  
- Casal: Milo x Camus  
- Universo alternativo  
- Lemon (Tia Bocher não se responsabiliza por menores lendo. u_u)  
- Songfic. Música: When You Came Into My Life do Scorpions.  
- Capítulo único.

* * *

When You Came Into My Life

Por Alexiei

O relógio de pulso marcava 06h45min pm, estava no trem voltando para casa. O dia tinha sido difícil, sua mente perturbada não o deixou trabalhar, o pensar nele não o deixou trabalhar. Estava cansado, queria apenas chegar em casa, tomar banho e dormir. Mas sabia que dormir não seria fácil, porque pensava nele.

"_Camus, eu estou voltando para a Grécia, meus pais... bem, eles querem que eu volte e me case. Me perdoe_"

Aquelas palavras não saiam de sua mente, Milo, seu amor estava sendo obrigado a voltar para casa, para se casar com Deuses sabe lá quem, e ele coitado, não sabia o que fazer. Fazia alguns meses que loiro se declarara, ficou sem reação, desde que se conheceram, no ultimo ano do ensino médio, Camus nutria pelo melhor amigo um amor, só que nunca teve coragem para se declarar, tentou logo que soube do amor do outro, mas não conseguiu.

_Você me dá seu sorriso_

_Um pedaço do seu coração_

_Você me dá o sentimento_

_Que eu estive esperando_

Estava finalmente em casa, entrou, fechou a porta e jogos as chaves de qualquer jeito no criado mudo. Adentrou o lugar que era iluminado pelas luzes de Paris. Foi direto para o quarto, jogou o casaco e a pasta em cima da cama. Retirou a camisa e o cinto, os jogando no chão. Pegou uma calça velha e folgada no armário, cueca e foi para o banheiro.

– O que eu faço agora?... – Disse para si mesmo, enquanto a água quente escorria pelo corpo bem feito e pelas madeixas rubras, estava tentando achar uma maneira de se declarar para seu loiro... seu amor...

Lembrou-se dá época que estudaram juntos, Milo sempre alegre e brincalhão, já ele? Frio, introspectivo e fechado... um iceberg como apelidou o loiro. Milo sempre chamava a atenção de todos, o que não foi diferente com ele. Com os cabelos compridos, dourados e cacheados. A pele morena e os olhos de um azul que Camus amava.

Eram tão diferentes, viam a vida de modo diferente, tinham um gosto musical diferenciado, jeito de tratar as coisas. Camus frio e inexpressivo e Milo sempre quente e amoroso.

_Você me dá sua alma_

_Seu amor inocente_

_Você é a pessoa_

_Que eu estive esperando_

_Eu estive esperando_

Fechou a torneira, enrolou a toalha na cintura e voltou para o quarto. Vestiu-se e foi para a sala, talvez ver um pouco de tevê o distraísse. Em vão. Ficou na penumbra da sala, pensando e pensando... até que o som dá campainha o tirou de seus devaneios.

Quem será a essa hora? Pensou, caminhou até a porta contra a vontade, quando abriu quase caiu para trás. Ele estava ali, parado a sua frente.

– M-milo?... – Disse mais para si mesmo.

– Atrapalho? - Indagou o loiro

– N-não... Vamos, entre – Camus tentou não parecer nervoso, mas não conseguiu. Há dias que fugia de Milo, não queria olhar nas orbes azuis que tanto amava, não queria que ele soubesse de seu amor, afinal ele estava indo para a Grécia se casar, iria construir uma família, mas ele o amava então não seria feliz. Camus estava entre a cruz e a espada.

– Bem, eu vim até aqui pra saber como você está. Há dias que não nos vemos. Estou preocupado com você Camus. – Disse Milo, com certa melancolia. Camus era seu melhor amigo e único amor. Ser ignorado por ele lhe doía muito, preferia ter uma adaga cravada no peito ao ser ignorado pelo ruivo.

– Muito trabalho, ando cansado... ando confuso. – Novamente, parecia estar falando mais para si do que para o outro.

– Entendo, olha Camus eu vim até aqui por que... err bem, preciso conversar com você – Milo parecia nervoso.

– Milo eu... – Milo segurou a mão de Camus, interrompendo-o – Olha Camus, eu já te disse, eu te amo tanto. Eu realmente não queria ir para a Grécia, só que... eu não sei, eu não sei o que você sente por mim! Antes de ir eu queria saber, saber sobre o que você sente.

– Milo... – Camus não sabia o que fazer, era melhor se declarar? Ou era melhor deixar Milo ir para a Grécia achando que eram apenas bons amigos? E sem pensar mais, aproximou-se do loiro e o beijou. Milo assustou-se com o ato, mas por pouco tempo. Tinha sua resposta, Camus também o amava...

_Nós estamos perdidos num beijo_

_Um momento no tempo_

_Para sempre jovens_

_Apenas para sempre_

_Apenas para sempre apaixonados_

O beijo foi demorado, leve e apaixonado. Separaram-se em busca de ar, Milo se sentia nos Elíseos e Camus tremia, sentia o baixo ventre formigar, pelos Deuses estava feliz e nervoso.

– Camus, saiba que esse beijo significa muita coisa, mas... Diga Camus, diga o que você sente... Por favor. – A voz do loiro saiu meio chorosa, pobre grego... Estava apaixonado por Camus e faria qualquer coisa para ouvir do ruivo um eu te amo. Chegou a hora pensou o francês, iria finalmente declamar seu amor. Segurou firme nas mãos do grego loiro e olhando para as orbes azuis disse:

– Milo, eu sempre fui uma pessoa fria e que não ligava muito para sentimentos, então te conheci, e você me mostrou o quanto é bom ter alguém, o quanto é bom amar alguém. É por isso que... – sua voz falhou, sentiu o rosto molhado. Tentou continuar. – E-eu quero que fique em Paris, quero que fique comigo... –

O escorpiano agarrou a face do aquariano e tomou-lhe os lábios, agora o beijo era mais intenso, tinha fome, luxuria. Camus adentrou a língua na boca de Milo, aonde se travou uma batalha, as duas línguas entrelaçadas, parecia que tinham sido feitas uma para a outra.

_Você me faz sonhar_

_Pelo olhar dos seus olhos_

_Você me dá o sentimento_

_Que eu estive esperando_

_Oh, eu te dou minha alma,_

_Toda minha vida_

_Por que você é a pessoa_

_Que eu estive esperando_

_Eu estive esperando, tanto tempo_

Quando deram por si estavam sentados na cama de Camus, trocando beijos e caricias ardentes. Estavam indo rápido demais, pensou o ruivo. Mas Milo era seu amor, então não tinha problema, não é?

Deitou o loiro em sua cama, acariciou-lhe as bochechas rubras. Abaixou e beijou os lábios rosados e grossos, como era bom beijar ele, mas queria sentir mais, queria tê-lo mais. Passou a beijar e a mordiscar o pescoço de Milo, queria deixar marcas, depois distribuiu as caricias nos ombros, abdômen até chegar aos mamilos rijos do loiro, que gemia baixinho.

– Você é lindo, sabia? – Disse, enquanto passava a língua pelo mamilo direito e com uma das mãos brincava com o esquerdo.

– C-camus, eu o quero. Quero dentro de mim – gemeu o escorpiano, sentia sua ereção doer, queria Camus dentro dele, queria sua mão tocando ele.

_Quando você entrou na minha vida_

_Tirou minha respiração_

_E o mundo parou de girar_

_Para o seu amor_

Desceu as caricias para o baixo ventre, aonde viu a ereção do outro apontada, sentiu que a sua também estava apontada, sentia doer. Queria estar dentro daquele corpo quente logo. Segurou o membro do grego com delicadeza e em seguida o levou a boca, sugando e lambendo devagar. Milo estava em êxtase, gemia um pouco mais alto e ofegava.

Fez menção de mover o quadril quando Camus passou a sugá-lo com mais força e mais rápido, seus gemidos estavam cada vez mais alto, sentiu que logo iria se desfazer na boca do francês quando este parou os movimentos e olhou para ele.

Milo o olhava com um ar de reprovação, mas Camus sabia que logo ele mudaria de ideia. Levou dois dedos a boca e os lambeu, iria preparar Milo, não queria que ele sentisse dor. Até que algo lhe surgiu na mente, será que Milo era Virgem? Olhou confuso para o grego, que lhe sorriu e disse:

– Não Camus, eu não transei com ninguém, Nem com homem e nem com mulher. – Sentiu-se aliviado e emocionado. Seria o primeiro na vida de Milo, mais do que nunca teria que tomar cuidado, mesmo ele sendo novo nessa de fazer sexo com um homem.

Afastou as pernas do loiro e introduziu um dedo, viu Milo resmungar e reclamar de dor. Sentiu-se culpado, mas sabia que logo a dor sumiria, com isso, introduziu o segundo dedo. Esperou o grego se acostumar e passou a movimentar.

Milo gemia de dor, sentia-se rasgado, mas o que importava? Era Camus que estava ali, sempre sonhou com isso, pensava que talvez nunca fosse acontecer. Parecia um sonho.

Camus notou que Milo sentia menos dor e retirou os dedos, afastou um pouco mais as pernas e segurou-lhe as coxas. Foi penetrando nele devagar, tinha medo de machucá-lo. Quando estava dentro dele ficou parado, para que o loiro se acostumasse.

Olhou nas orbes novamente, viu que Milo estava ofegante, corado e completamente entregue a ele. Decidiu então começar os movimentos, devagar. Milo sentia dor quando Camus começou com os movimentos, mas à medida que ele aumentava o ritmo, sentia um prazer imenso inundar-lhe o corpo, gemia alto, chamava Camus como se estivesse tendo uma alucinação.

Camus aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, agarrava as coxas de Milo, ia até seus lábios e os beijava com urgência. Levou a mão até o membro do grego, queria que ele sentisse mais prazer, iria fazer ele ter uma noite maravilhosa.

_Quando você entrou na minha vida_

_Tirou minha respiração_

_Porque seu amor encontrou o caminho_

_Para o meu coração_

_Para o meu coração_

_Apenas para sempre apaixonados_

_Quando você entrou na minha vida_

_Tirou minha respiração_

_E o mundo parou de girar_

_Para o seu amor_

O ritmo era frenético, tanto Camus quanto Milo se sentiam no paraíso, o cheiro de sexo no quarto, o suor, os corpos febris, as palavras ditas ao pé do ouvido, aquilo deixava Camus cada vez mais louco, sentiu que logo Milo iria gozar, notou a entrada dele se contrair, não aguentou e soltou um gemido alto e rouco. O grego sentiu um arrepio na espinha, iria gozar.

Não demorou muito para acontecer, Milo atingiu ao ápice e logo Camus também o fez. Ficou parado por alguns minutos, e então saiu de dentro do loiro, deitou do lado dele o abraçou. Milo ainda respirava com dificuldade, sentia seu corpo tremer. Aconchegou-se em Camus, sentindo seu cheiro, sentindo sua pele.

Mas faltava algo, não iria dizer, mas queria que ao menos o ruivo dissesse que o amava. Suspirou triste. Camus notou a tristeza repentina do grego e o abraçou com força.

– Milo... – Chamou.

– Sim, Camus. – O ruivo agora estava sentado, segurando o rosto do grego com as mãos, olhando na imensidão azul de seus olhos.

– Você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, sem você eu não tenho vida, não tenho vontade de sorrir, de dormir, de comer. Quero que fique aqui comigo. Je t'aime¹ Milo. –

Milo teve vontade de chorar, nada saia. Abraçou Camus com força, parecia uma criança agarrada a um urso de pelúcia. Finalmente Camus avia dito o que sentia e ele o amava. Não iria mais para a Grécia, queria que o casamento, o que seus pais lhe disseram, não estava nem ai, iria ficar, iria ficar com Camus, para sempre.

O ruivo deitou-se puxando o loiro, se aconchegaram novamente e Camus embalou Milo até ele dormir, tinha um sorriso lindo e algumas lágrimas. Sabia que estava feliz, ele estava feliz. Ficaria com aquele que amava e que mudará sua vida.

_Quando você entrou na minha vida_

_Tirou minha respiração, oh sim_

_Porque seu amor encontrou o caminho_

_Para o meu coração._

* * *

Reviews para deixar a Tia Boucher feliz! ;uu;


End file.
